


Crash Into Hello

by phidari



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Broken Bones, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Game(s), ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Mia and Jessica meet for the first time. Rather painfully.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



> I love Mia and Jessica's friendship, so when you said you wanted to see something about that I just had to write this!
> 
> (Also happens to fill the "unexpected friendship" spot on my bingo card.)

Mia Ausa had never left Vane.

That didn't mean she wasn't _curious_. But the land below the floating continent was so wide, so _intimidating_ , that she didn't know what she would even do if she went there.

She had a great view from the window of her bedroom. She could see the Goddess Tower with the Blue Star hanging gently behind it; she could see the bustling port city of Meribia with its ships coming and going; and on some days, when the air was clear and the floating city's positioning was just right, she was certain she could almost see clear out to the Frontier.

Which always made her shiver.

One day, maybe, she thought... maybe she would leave Vane. Her mother sometimes had to venture elsewhere in her duties as premier of the Magic Guild. But for most of her life Mia was content to sit there, watch, and dream.

And then all of that changed.

 

"Hey, hold still. You can't move on that."

Mia cringed away from the strange beastgirl. It was true, her leg was broken and she couldn't get far on it. But if she didn't get up and run, she'd be stuck here with this girl who'd run head-long into her and _knocked her off the floating city_ to the ground below.

"Look, I apologized, _okay?_ I was _trying_ to catch up with my stupid soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and _someone_ just happened to cast a confusion spell on me." The beastgirl scowled. "Whose fault might _that_ be, huh?"

Nash's. It was Nash's fault. Granted, he had just been trying to protect Mia from what he'd perceived to be a threat—a burly, shirtless guy and the diminutive beastgirl haranguing him. Instead, he'd made it all the worse.

Finally, Mia nodded. She looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry..." she murmured. "It's just that I've never been outside of Vane before... I'm a little..." _Nervous_ was the word she couldn't spit out.

" _Never?_ " the beastgirl repeated with a laugh. "Well, hey, that was my first—and probably last—time _in_ Vane, so we're a matched set. Heh. Jessica de Alkirk." She held her hand out to shake.

Mia's eyes widened. "Alkirk? Not—"

"Yeah, yeah. My father is Hell Mel. Don't remind me."

"I'm Mia Ausa." Gingerly, she shook Jessica's hand. "My mother is Lemia Ausa, premier of the Magic Guild of Vane."

"Seriously?" Jessica whistled. "Would you mind... not telling her about this? My dad is on great terms with Lemia Ausa, and he thinks I'm at Althena's shrine practicing to become a priestess, so..."

Despite the pain in her leg, Mia had to smile. "On one condition, if it isn't too much trouble."

"You want me to heal you? I was going to anyway, I just had to gather up the spiritual energy."

"Actua—"

"Here goes." Jessica bowed her head and clasped her hands in prayer. "Althena, lend me your power!"

A bright light surrounded Mia. A feeling almost like shining—although that wasn't a feeling, she knew it wasn't, she knew that sounded _so stupid_ —welled up in her leg, and the pain vanished.

For a moment she just stared at Jessica. But then, strangely enough, Mia started to laugh. "That was so... so incredible, Jessica! You're amazing!"

Jessica smirked. She got to her feet, helping Mia stand along with her. "Tell that to my teachers."

"Thank you very much!" Mia bowed deeply. Righting herself, she added, "I truly appreciate it. But... actually, I was going to ask you a question."

"A question?" Jessica tilted her head.

"Yes... I was just curious what you and that... that man... were doing in Vane to begin with."

An awkward silence stretched between them for a moment. Finally Jessica demanded, "You were gonna ask _that_ instead of having me heal you? You're a weird one, Mia. But a promise _is_ a promise... It all started when that _oaf_ Kyle got a job 'escorting' some lady through the Cave of Trials."

As they made their way back to the Transmission Spring, Mia was held rapt by the story. Jessica de Alkirk, she decided, was quite the interesting girl.


End file.
